


Thy Kingdom Come Undone

by Connah



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Chanhee little church boy, Creampie, Crying, M/M, Overstimulation, Religious Corruption, Religious Dirty Talk, Rimming, Sangyeon and Jacob established relationship, Threesome - M/M/M, chanhee just gets ruined honestly, confessional box sex, if you ever remember chanhee's 'let's go to church noona' when a fan asked to marry him at a fansign, little church boy, only slightly though, technically public sex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connah/pseuds/Connah
Summary: Jacob and Sangyeon really do think Chanhee is prettier than all the angels carved into the Church that they fuck him in.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Sangyeon, Lee Sangyeon/Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/ Choi Chanhee | New
Comments: 18
Kudos: 150





	Thy Kingdom Come Undone

**Author's Note:**

> oh my goD this monster of a oneshot is DONE. I've been dying to do this for the best part of a month. Thank you han who first entertained the idea with me but also thank u to everyone on twt who i cried to while attempting to write this lmao, you guys are the MVPs
> 
> Anyway, unsafe sex ahead- don't try this stuff at home i guess.  
> Also not beta'd! So if you see a mistake? No u didn't <3

Jacob didn’t know what it was. If it was the new hair color he was trying out, if he was wearing a new foundation but these days he just couldn’t keep his eyes off of Chanhee. The way he moved his hips when he walked seemed a little more bouncy than usual, the tone of his laugh seemed more pleasant. Jacob found himself seemingly gravitating to help him out more and more these days. And it didn’t go unmissed by his boyfriend, either.

“Just go like this- and then…” Jacob directed Chanhee through their new routine they were learning. It was basic steps, but Chanhee often struggled with dance in general and these days Jacob was the first to jump in and try to help him.

“Like.. this?” Chanhee retorted as he copied the moves in almost slow motion. Jacob clapped and nodded his head in acknowledgment. 

“Yeah, you’ve got it!” He praised. Chanhee smiled. That wonderful cat like grin that caused the corners of his eyes to wrinkle in the most devastatingly beautiful way that made Jacob’s throat run dry. He looked around the rest of the room as everyone else was deep in their own minds and practicing until he looked towards the pair of eyes watching them from the wall afar.

_ Sangyeon. _

Something the two of them had established a long time ago was that being in close vicinity to the other members for a long time often meant fleeting crushes or infatuations between them. It was only natural, when you spent so long together and knew everything about one another sometimes certain feelings got thrown around and sometimes they got acted on… And sometimes they didn’t. Sangyeon and Jacob decided to have a little fun with those feelings. Often inviting a few selective members into their bedroom for a bit of  _ extra fun _ . It was something the couple found brought them closer together. And they guessed it brought the other members closer together too.

Jacob excused himself from helping Chanhee for a second. Wandering over to Sangyeon who watched with hawk eyes, not even blinking as Jacob approached him and stood by his side.

“So Chanhee, huh?” Sangyeon muttered under his breath. Jacob knew he wasn’t being subtle, in fact he high key hoped Sangyeon would catch on sooner or later and mention it. Jacob smiled back almost too politely considering what their conversation was about to delve into.

“Yeah. He’s cute, right? So pretty, I’d bet he’d cause a lot of trouble between the sheets though.” Jacob hummed in thought. Sangyeon redirected his eyes to Chanhee, and yes Jacob was definitely right. As much as Chanhee seemed malleable and delicate he could be a total whirlwind if you didn’t handle him right. If you gave him an inch he would run a mile with it, Chanhee needed to be coaxed under circumstances that he thought was his own, they both knew that.

“You think you want to try it?” Sangyeon arched an eyebrow as he glanced over to Jacob. The two of them stood so nonchalantly against the wall, almost like they were having a completely normal conversation to the naked eye and there was nobody close enough to hear their actual words. Jacob continued to watch Chanhee trying to practice the dance moves he just taught him as his eyebrows furrowed.

“No he’s too highly strung. He’d probably run away if I approached the topic with him.”

The two of them watched in silence for a minute, clearly hatching plans between them on what to do next with Chanhee.

“I think he just needs some warming up to us.” Sangyeon suggested. Jacob raised an eyebrow at him.

“Oh? What do you have in mind?”

  
  


* * *

The ruckus in the living room became too loud for Sangyeon and Jacob to ignore, both of them climbing out of Sangyeon’s bed regretfully to see what was going on. They had simply been cuddling, neither of them having energy or desire to do much more but now what little energy they did have was being redirected to whatever was happening in the living room just outside their door.

“This isn’t fair, Changmin! You can’t just give up without warning-” Chanhee complained loudly. As the two eldest exited the room they saw Changmin lounging on the sofa with Chanhee standing before him with an accusative stance.

“Yes I can though, I just did.” Changmin whined back. Just as Chanhee began to retaliate their leader objected to it.

“What’s going on?” He sighed lightly, not showing any annoyance towards either of them. Sangyeon stood slightly between the two of them, Jacob just behind him and to the side. Chanhee stared at him with wide eyes before pointing a finger down to Changmin.

“ _ He _ doesn’t want to go to church anymore.” Chanhee tattled. 

“It’s  _ boring _ .” Changmin rolled his eyes so hard they almost hit the back of his head.

“You’re my best friend, Changmin, you’re supposed to want to do things with me!”

“I thought church was about worshipping God? Not about who you go with?” 

Chanhee practically stamped his foot in annoyance. He really was temperamental when things didn’t go exactly his way at times.

“It is! It’s just more fun when you go with other people. I don’t want to sit through hours of boring sermons alone-”

“So you admit it’s boring-” Changmin smirked and it utterly annoyed Chanhee so much he almost dived at him on the sofa until Sangyeon put an arm out before him.

“We’ll go with you.” Sangyeon suggested. An odd silence fell between the four of them, all eyes on Sangyeon to elaborate on that point.

“We?” Chanhee was the first to breach it.

“Yeah, me and Jacob.”

“What?” Jacob shot from behind, and quickly Sangyeon stared back over his shoulder. With a look that said ‘ _ Just go along with it for now, I’ll explain later’. _ Jacob bit back on his lip, hoping that whatever Sangyeon was trying to arrange would be worth it all later.

“You two?” He sounded utterly shocked. Even Changmin watching from below cocked his head in surprise. 

“I didn’t know you two still went to church.”

“Yeah well I fell out of it a few years ago, I’d love to start going back.” Sangyeon said with true conviction. Jacob was almost convinced himself as he followed suit.

“Yeah, and you know I used to attend church camps all the time in Canada. I just never found the time here.” 

Chanhee’s entire energy seemed to switch. From just a few moments ago where he wanted to throttle Changmin to looking like his prayers had been answered by two angels next to him. He beamed brightly.

“Great! Guess I’ll see both of you bright and early on Sunday morning!” He practically skipped back a few steps to his room before turning on his heels once more.

“Oh and don’t forget! Sunday’s best!” 

* * *

Jacob didn’t exactly hate early mornings. There had been plenty of them, of course. Going to music shows, schedules, makeup and hair appointments. But waking up early to go to church seemed so stupidly redundant since no part of him signed up for this that he groaned and complained quietly the entire time he was putting on his Sunday's best suit.

“This better be worth it.” He groaned like a tyre running over gravel, trying his best to tie his tie but his uncoordinated tired hands were getting the better of him.

Sangyeon came over to assist, pulling the material from his fingers and straightening it out to tie it for him.

“What? Seeing Chanhee’s eyes cross as you fuck him so good that he doesn’t even know whose name to call?” Just the thought of that was enough to make Jacob’s dick twitch.

“Yeah, it’ll be worth it.”

Sangyeon straightened his tie after tying it in a knot before leaning in to kiss him. It was lazy and slow in theme with the early hour of the morning as neither of them cared to deepen it as a knock came on the door and broke them apart anyway. Sangyeon’s hands smoothed over Jacob’s tie once more as Chanhee opened the door, peeking his head around the wood as he looked into them.

“Are you ready? Wow-” Chanhee half whistled as he looked at the older members. They both had formal suits on, Sangyeon with a black jacket to match as Jacob moved to grab his coat.

“You guys look great.” Chanhee complimented. Both of them simply smiled as they all left the apartment and headed to church.

It was too early to even try and pretend it was fun. The service was boring, Jacob barely managed to stay awake for it. He did his best to put on a semi-interested face for it, especially when Chanhee was practically checking their expressions every few minutes. Each and every time Jacob smiled keenly, looking over at Sangyeon shortly after to see he was doing a much better job at looking interested than Jacob was.

After a few gruelling hours thankfully the service ended, the three of them agreed to grab a quick lunch (though it was still early enough to be considered breakfast for some) on their way back to the dorm. 

“Thank you guys for coming, it means a lot.” Chanhee said as he picked up his iced tea to drink. 

Every single person who knew Chanhee understood that if you wanted something from him, you had to give first. He was very ‘push and pull’, giving and taking. You could never truly win him over, you just had to wait until the next round to start a new game. That’s exactly what they were doing right now.

“No need to thank us, it was fun.” Sangyeon so obviously lied, but he did it with such conviction anybody would believe it. But Chanhee scoffed.

“It’s not  _ that fun _ … But it’s definitely better with the two of you around.”

Sangyeon’s idea seemed to be working.

* * *

The next few weeks were gruelling. Jacob was thankful they have no weekend schedule on top Sunday service. It wasn’t like preparing for their next song, or getting ready for a music show, it was dull and drab. Sitting through sermons for most of the early morning- Jacob never remembered church being this long back in Canada.

But he tolerated it, much worse than Sangyeon who was seemingly thriving; he was really working on every inch of Chanhee’s hopes and desires during the services they spent together.

_ “How are you so good at this?”  _ Jacob had whispered into Sangyeon’s ear while they were alone together. 

_ “It’s just playing the long game baby, let him think he has the upper hand until it’s too late.”  _

It was working, though. Every Sunday after mass they had lunch together, Chanhee thanked them for coming every time, and every time he dropped the  _ holy  _ act just a little more.

_ ‘My parents call me every Sunday morning to check that I’m up. Honestly I wish I could just sleep in for a change.’ _

_ ‘Honestly I thought about skipping sometimes. When we drive past the Starbucks every morning I just want to go and sit in there for a couple of hours instead. But I think I’d feel too guilty if I actually did it.’ _

Slowly the truth came out that Chanhee definitely was not as  _ pure  _ as he led people to believe. Not like Sangyeon and Jacob didn’t already know that, however.

But the fact was that they gained his trust enough for him to admit it out loud.

As they entered the pews Sangyeon put his arm out to withhold Chanhee from entering first. Jacob arched a curious eyebrow at him- what stunt was he trying to pull? Jacob side eyed him as he walked down, settling uncomfortably on the unmalleable wood.

Sangyeon then moved his arm, allowing Chanhee to walk in so he was sitting next to Jacob. It was a little unusual, since Jacob  _ always  _ sat next to Sangyeon during service, but Chanhee simply smiled as he sat next to him and Jacob quickly forgot about it.

Sanyeon slid up next to Chanhee, his much larger sized body pressing up against Chanhee’s side, pushing him slightly up against Jacob. None of them were fazed by the closeness of course, they had been in much tighter and more volatile situations before. Sangyeon’s thighs pressed against Chanhee’s. The size difference was almost enough to have Jacob keening, his mind wandering to an unsacred place. Thinking about how Chanhee would look pressed against his boyfriend’s body, riding his thigh, moaning. He had to quell those thoughts himself and quickly as the priest entered too.

But he couldn’t, not fully anyway as Sangyeon languidly extended his arm to rest on the back of the pew, just behind Chanhee’s frame. It was almost like an act of ownership, letting others know that Chanhee was  _ theirs  _ in the middle of all of this. Sangyeon’s fingers graced the back of Chanhee’s neck in the subtlest of gestures; making Chanhee fidget slightly between them.

Jacob leaned back, hoping to catch Sangyeon’s eye as mass began, watching Sangyeon’s fingers gently dance on Chanhee’s skin. It was enough to give Jacob goosebumps already, especially as Sangyeon looked back at him.

Something seemed to speak to Jacob, and not in a prophetic sense; it spoke for Jacob to join the game he was playing, to blur the line slightly more between church and sensuality that they had been trying to push since they started coming. He obliged.

Jacob slowly allowed his hand to wrap around Chanhee’s thigh, catching the attention of the boy and Jacob simply smiled politely before averting his eyes back to the priest. 

They sat like that, throughout the service, laying claim to the boy in the middle. Jacob’s thumb soothing shapes into the lines of Chanhee’s suit pants as Sangyeon swept over the nape of his neck.

As the time came to pray, the priest ushered them onto the floor, old beige pillows at their knees as the entire room sank down and Sangyeon made sure Chanhee went first.

Jacob couldn’t help but see it. See the authoritarian grip on the back of Chanhee’s neck. It made Chanhee think he was doing this willingly while all the time he had simply been playing a losing game. Sangyeon’s hand slowly guided him down until he knelt prettily in the pews. Jacob’s and Sangyeon’s eyes connected over the top of Chanhee’s head. A joint thought shared; this was all going according to plan.

The touches continued. At next service, and the one after. Chanhee became accustomed to sitting between the two other members, letting his slender body be encompassed by theirs, feeling the warmth of their thighs, their hands on him. 

During the middle of a hymn Sangyeon leaned into Chanhee’s ear. Whatever he said was enough to make him stop singing and Jacob instantly noticed and panicked. He watched as Chanhee’s eyes grew wider, almost like they were in disbelief. 

_ You idiot, Sangyeon. If you’ve tried to move too fast and ruined all of this- _ Jacob began to curse in his head. But then Chanhee leaned over and whispered something to Jacob.

“Sangyeon said you’re planning on volunteering in the community after mass?” 

Jacob almost coughed in surprise.  _ What the fuck was Sangyeon up to? This was too far. _

“Um, yeah.” Jacob muttered back. He knew he had to go along with it; it would be suspicious otherwise.

Chanhee smiled and for a moment Jacob melted. Those cat-like features stretching happily across his face was enough to make Jacob realize the worth of the situation overall was definitely worth it.

“Awesome, I volunteered last month so I’m skipping this month. I’ll go home and let you two talk to the priest?” 

Alarm bells rang in Jacob’s head; was this not part of the plan to get into Chanhee’s pants? He had no option but to smile, not, and agree to see Chanhee back at the dorm later.

After everyone had filed out, and they had both waved goodbye to Chanhee, they walked back inside the church. It was beautiful, artistic. Crafted angels made of marble adorned the walls as stained windows painted the floor with fractals of blue, yellow and red. 

Within seconds of realizing the priest had also swiftly exited the venue, Sangyeon had pulled Jacob into an alcove and connected their lips heavily. Heaving kissing turned into heavy petting. Hands mindlessly groping at each other, pulling hair and clashing teeth as they got carried away in the pure atmosphere of the church.

“Wouldn’t it be hot to do it in here? You, me, Chanhee?” Sangyeon moaned into Jacob’s mouth as he pulled his hair back. The other boy groaned, letting his eyes almost close over as he thought about it.

Fucking Chanhee in the one place he saw as most sacred. Quite literally sodomizing it. Sullying everything this place stood for in the most beautiful way he could see possible. If there would ever be a way to make angels cry it would be fucking Chanhee in God’s house until he couldn’t breathe anymore. Jacob moaned further at the thought.

“You think we can?” Jacob’s hands pressed down on Sangyeon’s hardening cock, making Sangyeon bite his lip to stifle his own moan as he pulled Jacob back further by his hair.

“We can find a way.” Sangyeon latched his lips to Jacob’s neck, giving his head leeway as Jacob caved into his touch, letting his hands roam over Sangyeon’s toned shoulders and upper back and  _ god he wanted to rip the clothes off of him right here and now.  _ His eyes wandered, trying to maintain his composure but also trying to think up a plan.

“I think I have an idea.” Jacob hummed, this time he pulled Sangyeon back by his hair, a loud popping sound rang into the air as his lips disconnected from the hickey mark he was leaving on Jacob’s neck.

They both panted, staring each other up and down hungrily but they knew now was not the time for their own fun and games inside here.

“It’s a little risque, but it could work. If we timed it right.”

Sangyeon looked at his boyfriend like the most loved up person in the world. Connecting their lips once more in passion before pulling at his hand to run out of there.

* * *

The next day and the dorm was quiet as Chanhee entered in a half pissed off mood. He was so sure he had put his practice bag in the trunk of the car before they left. He saw Sangyeon and Jacob put their stuff in too, surely they didn’t take his out to make room. Half of the members had left for the studio, including Chanhee, while the other half went straight to dance practice. He expected nobody to be left in the dorm so he headed straight for his room where he  _ assumed  _ he left his bag. 

However, on the way he found it. Tucked up by the side of the sofa and he had no idea how it got there but it didn’t matter anyway as he grabbed it, making a beeline again straight for the door to catch up with the others and-

“Ah-” 

He paused. 

Was that… Jacob’s voice? No it couldn’t be, there were supposed to leave for dance practice with the others-

“ _ Sangyeon. _ ”

No, that was definitely Jacob’s voice, he thought to himself. Calling out Sangyeon’s name, but what were they doing lingering around after everyone had left? Chanhee couldn’t help but let his curiosity get the better of him.

Sneaking quietly to their room, he was aided by the fact that the door was practically half open. Clearly nobody expected anyone at the dorm during this current time, but yet here the three of them were together.

Chanhee peaked, immediately holding his breath as his eyes met the vision of Sangyeon’s back contorting under the hands of Jacob as he ran down him.

They were hushed with gentle sighs and moans lost between them as they kissed. Chanhee couldn’t help but stare, their shirtless bodies contracted together to create friction elsewhere, hands cascading down the crevices of their sides. Chanhee knew he shouldn’t be watching, knew it was wrong but he just couldn’t tear himself away.

Sangyeon moved to Jacob’s neck, teeth nipping against his exposed skin, sinking lower and lower until he reached his collarbone. Jacob welcomed it, arching against the touch, sighing in contentment. Chanhee watched in awe at how good Sangyeon could make Jacob feel with just his mouth.

_ No, he shouldn’t be thinking that- _

Sangyeon bit extra hard on one of Jacob’s nipples, the boy exclaiming a curse in hissed breath as he rolled his hips up to meet Sangyeons, but his hands brought them firmly back down to the bed.

_ To be manhandled like that- _

“Fuck-” Jacob cursed freely, his eyes connecting with Sangyeon’s as the elder traced his tongue down his body.

Heat was rising on Chanhee’s face, wondering what it felt like, what Jacob looked like. Wondering if they could make him feel the same; both of them against Chanhee.

Jacob’s eyes lazily wandered towards the door, catching Chanhee’s curious- but not mortified- gaze.

They froze, both of them, as it felt like time slowed down in the room. Chanhee lingering awkwardly at the door, Sangyeon completely unaware of their spectator. He continued to kiss down Jacob’s body as Jacob… just looked away.

He didn’t say anything. Chanhee’s stomach was in knots. Jacob knew he was standing there and was still letting this happen.  _ Chanhee was letting this happen. _

Jacob’s attention was brought back to his boyfriend, whose lips were currently at his waistband and begging for more. His hands peeled underneath the material, Chanhee’s eyes were on them like a hawk as he watched eagerly, feeling his throat become dry-

Jacob looked back to him with a glance. Chanhee feeling the tension in himself snap as his eyes ran back up to meet Jacob’s, losing their lustful glimmer as the reality set in.

He was watching two of his members getting ready to fuck each other.

Chanhee sucked in a breath to fill his lungs, turning on his heels with his bag still in hand, he headed straight for the door, hoping to be able to forget what he had just witnessed.

Whether he wanted to forget it or not.

When they heard the front door close Sangyeon looked up to Jacob. His eyes were hungry with no intent of stopping even when he knew there was an intruder a couple of seconds ago.

“Did it work?” Sangyeon said, pressing a kiss to Jacob’s hip as he scooped his hands under his pants. Jacob lifted his hips to assist his boyfriend.

“I think so.”

* * *

The next day came and so did judgement day- literally. They were going to own up to knowing that Chanhee saw them, throw that bone out there and then beg for forgiveness. The two of them were late to come out of their room but when they did they found Chanhee sitting on the living room sofa alone, scrolling through his phone and that time seemed just as good as any to grab his attention.

“Chanhee.” Sangyeon took the helm. Chanhee was less likely to run away from Sangyeon as Jacob stayed cooped up in the room, waiting for him.

“Can I talk to you for a minute?” He stood at the end of the sofa, a single finger beckoning Chanhee to follow him through to the bedroom and the younger boy gulped like he was in trouble. However when the door closed behind him and his eyes met Jacob he knew exactly why he had been called there.

“What’s going on?” Of course Chanhee was going to play dumb. He sat down awkwardly on the edge of Jacob’s bed, as if he would fall off at any moment.

“We know you saw us.” Jacob was the first to breach the topic. Chanhee’s eyes suddenly shied away from both of them; was he embarrassed? Or was he guilty of enjoying it? Jacob wanted to pry, but Sangyeon interrupted.

“We just wanted to apologize.”

“Yeah it must’ve been a shock-” Jacob continued.

“A little.” Chanhee spoke up, quirking an eyebrow as he braved to look up at Jacob. There was a hint of something he couldn’t make out. Chanhee’s mind running through the events of what he saw yesterday, thinking deeply about it.

“I mean, I had my theories… With you two.” He trailed off, voice knowingly teasing as he felt he had the upper hand here. He was exactly where they wanted him to be.

“We’re just sorry you had to find out that way.” Jacob stood up from Sangyeon’s bed he was sitting on and joined his boyfriend at the side. Both of them seemingly towering over Chanhee yet he was the one who felt like he had most of the control here.  _ Felt like  _ being the key words.

“No, don't feel bad. I’m not against it. Not in the slightest.” The rushed tone Chanhee had at the end of his sentence gave more away than he could possibly have imagined. There was a quick exchange of glances between the couple before their eyes latched back onto Chanhee.

“We want to go to confession, that’s what we’re saying.” Sangyeon cut straight to the point. It threw Chanhee off a little.

“Confession? Really? Why?” Chanhee asked.

“We just feel  _ really guilty _ about what you witnessed. We should’ve put a stop to it when we knew but-” Sangyeon continued only to be cut off by Jacob finishing his sentence.

“We just got… a little carried away.”

Those words almost had Chanhee sitting back down. If ‘a little carried away’ could rile him up so much then just imagine what a lot could do-

“Okay.” Came a single worded response. It was the most that Chanhee could manage as he felt tongue tied as things continued to unfold. The couple looked at him eagerly as he accepted their pleas. Chanhee, feeling like he regained control, crossed his arms over his chest.

“We’ll go tomorrow. First thing.”

As he exited the room Sangyeon and Jacob thanked him again. They thanked him for his patience, for his understanding. But mostly they thanked him for giving them exactly what they wanted.

  
  


* * *

  
  


They wandered into the church, Jacob feeling his pulse rise now that they were alone. Jacob and Sangyeon came the week before to scope out the place, and after Wednesday morning service the priest often went about their tasks in the community… leaving the church open and available for anyone to come inside and  _ pray. _

Chanhee led them towards the confessional box, Sangyeon and Jacob holding themselves back a little as they watched their member wander up the few marble steps of the glorious building. They could appreciate its beauty better when there was no one around. With no one to fill the pews and no choir to distract you from the scenery they noticed the golden glisten of the procured details lining the paintings and statues around them. It was beautiful, but adoring the statues was not why they were here.

Jacob stepped forward, opening the commoners door to the confessional before stepping inside the almost suffocatingly small room. Chanhee looked through the hatched window on the priest’s side. 

“Oh, it doesn’t look like anybody is here today.” He muttered mostly to himself with a pout of his lips. Chanhee began to take a step back, only to meet something firm behind him to stop him from moving further.

“Perfect.” Sangyeon muttered against his ear. He solidly took a hold of Chanhee’s upper arms, pulling him in the direction of the side of the confessional Jacob was already standing in.

Before Chanhee even had the chance to think he back was against Jacob’s chest and Sangyeon’s lips were on him. The surprised yelp that would’ve escaped was captured by Sangyeon’s lips as he came to cup Chanhee’s face, the younger boy not arguing against his ministrations as eventually he quelled into a soft moan. Jacob was stunned by how right Sangyeon was; all Chanhee needed was some time to warm up and now he was practically melting in Sangyeon’s hands. 

When Sangyeon thought Chanhee had finally settled he broke the kiss, pecking his lips a few times before moving back, watching as Chanhee’s eyes fluttered open in slight confusion and hunger for more. His pretty pink lips still parted as if they were waiting for something to fill the gap between them.

“Was this your plan all along?” Chanhee easily put the pieces together. He flattened his back against Jacob’s chest as he looked over his shoulder and up to Jacob. The way he looked at Jacob under his eyelashes made him dry in the mouth as he licked his lips.

“Maybe.” 

Sangyeon glanced up at Jacob too before moving to plant his lips against Chanhee’s exposed neck. He was a little too soft and gentle, pulling quiet mewls from Chanhee’s throat as he moved up to meet his jaw. He sucked a little harder on the sensitive skin, Chanhee pressing against Jacob to steady himself and in response to that all Jacob could do was watch him. 

Watch as Chanhee’s chest rose and fell, the increments between his breaths rising slowly as Sangyeon’s lips sucked a little harder on his collarbone. Chanhee’s hands came up to wrap around Jacob’s neck, almost haltering himself up as he felt his legs become weak. He was so pretty. Too pretty as Jacob no longer wanted to be a bystander in this tiny room as Sangyeon drew tiny moans and whines from Chanhee’s precious lips. He leaned over Chanhee, using a hand to tilt the younger boy’s chin up towards him so their lips could meet. Chanhee didn’t fight it at all, welcoming the heat of Jacob’s mouth on his own which quickly turned messy since the angle was completely impractical. But Jacob was pushed up against the wall of the confession box with both the weight of Chanhee and his boyfriend pressed against him. Not that he was complaining, of course.

Chanhee’s tongue became greedy, messily begging for more as Sangyeon began to untuck his shirt from his pants and unbutton it. Sangyeon paused and Chanhee noticed it, but before he could see what the issue was Sangyeon simply took his hips and twisted him around so now Chanhee’s back met his own. Giving him the chance to kiss Jacob properly.

Jacob and Sangyeon worked in tandem to cater to Chanhee. Jacob pulled Chanhee’s unbutton shirt off his shoulders, allowing Sangyeon access to the curves of his back as Chanhee’s tongue got lost in Jacob’s mouth. His drowned out moans were dizzying, everything more than Jacob could’ve imagined with the three of them packed into this tiny space together. 

He could feel Sangyeon pressing Chanhee against him, his member’s tiny frame compacted between them, almost defenselessly as their lips attacked him from both sides. Jacob took Chanhee’s lip between his teeth, pulling on it slightly to tease before biting down harshly on the soft, pink skin.

The moan Chanhee let out was ferverous, echoing slightly in the empty chambers of the church as Jacob smiled of his own doing.

“Even God himself would have trouble keeping you quiet right now.” He muttered as he let go of Chanhee’s lip. The boy in the middle pressed his head into Jacob’s chest as if to hide his sins.

“Shh, don’t use his name like that!” He hissed in a brat like manner that had the other two laughing. 

“Like what?” Sangyeon’s voice was low and held so much natural authority that Chanhee couldn’t help but look back at him.

“Like we’re not gonna fuck you in place that you worship?” Those words had Chanhee both turning red and groaning inwardly at the thought. Mindlessly turning around to face Sangyeon as if he was some kind of prophet, uttering all the right phrases to him right now. Sangyeon’s fingers curled under Chanhee’s jaw to pull him in closer.

“We’ll be singing your praises, don’t worry.” He connected their lips as Jacob felt himself heat up. Sangyeon effortlessly picked up on exactly what he knew would ruin Chanhee. Prying him open like a used book.

Jacob worked on peppering Chanhee’s shoulders with his lips as Sangyeon muted his moans from it. Chanhee’s skin was soft and supple, he couldn’t help but nip at it a few times, feeling Chanhee reciprocate the gesture by rolling his hips back against him. 

The two worked on passing the boy in the middle back and forth. Between themselves, their bodies working to hold him up as he quickly grew tired and needy from only being kissed. Jacob’s hands steadied Chanhee against him, clutching onto his slender forearms as Chanhee lay his hands on Jacob’s chest. There was no room in the confession box to move and it was becoming beyond frustrating to Jacob as his need to literally just bend Chanhee over and fuck him was becoming irresistible.

Chanhee was completely lost between them, barely knowing which way he was facing anymore as his tongue sloppily met Jacob’s in some vain attempt to keep control. Jacob barely noticed Sangyeon was working on removing Chanhee’s pants, unbuttoning them eagerly before slipping them down his thighs and over his feet.

“ _ Shit- _ ” Chanhee cursed, breaking the kiss with a deep hiss, almost biting Jacob’s tongue in the process. Chanhee hooked his chin over Jacob’s shoulder, fingers digging into his chest as Jacob looked down to see what the problem was.

Sanyeon, in the tiny space available to him, was on his knees. Eating Chanhee out. Chanhee automatically arched his back, pressing into Jacob all the more as his fingers pierced through his shirt looking for sanity. Sangyeon’s eyes caught Jacob’s, glimmering as he delved deeper into Chanhee’s ass, making the boy cry and whimper over Jacob’s shoulder. Jacob pressed soft kisses in stark contrast to Sangyeon’s tongue.

Chanhee was already a mess, from the kisses which left him truly breathless from being passed back and forth. His skin tainted red from the marks that they had left on him. The way his rounded fingernails pierced into Jacob’s skin through his shirt trying to ground himself. But there was no ground between them, they were both going to swallow him whole.

Jacob pushed his head against the wall, using his hands to reposition Chanhee until he could look at him. His eyes half closed over in pleasure as every time Sangyeon got him just right he rolled his lips together in a bid to keep quiet but his beautiful moans vibrated against his lips, forcing them open as he whined. Jacob mused a look at him longingly.

“He’s good, right?” Jacob’s voice was far too calm, alerting Chanhee that fuck, this entire thing was planned and he fell right into it. He whined again as Sangyeon’s thumbs parted his ass, lapping greedily at his tight hole as Chanhee attempted to bury his head against Jacob again.

“His tongue, fucking into your ass like that.” 

Chanhee whined messily and Jacob leaned his head down to listen to it clearly.

“You sound better than the choir singing into my ear like this.”

Chanhee whined louder at those words, the praise driving him wild as he pushed his hips back into Sangyeon who greedily wrapped his hands around them to deepen his tongue. Chanhee was so beautiful like this, Jacob thought, huffing breathlessly against his chest as pleasure coursed through his body. Jacob couldn’t help himself. Sick of standing and watching he slipped a hand down between them and wrapped it around Chanhee’s dick, the feeling making Chanhee groan in a hiss as Jacob bit his lip at the sound. 

It was all about pushing it, seeing how far they could go. Chanhee had long given into them, now the three of them were confined to this claustrophobic space and wondering where to go next. 

Sangyeon seemed to have an idea, standing up as he pushed Chanhee’s hips towards Jacob to give himself more room, Chanhee rolled his dick against the messy slick in Jacob’s hand that he had created.

“You’ve been on your knees in this place before, sweetheart, down you go.” Sangyeon spoke as he clasped two hands onto Chanhee’s shoulders, gently leading him down to the cold marbled floor they stood on.

He listened without a fight, mind too cloudy to want to fight back as pleasure still reigned his brain and he wanted more of it. Chanhee sank to his knees as Sangyeon’s hands moved to unbutton Jacob’s pants for him.

Chanhee was exactly where he wanted to be ever since he saw them the day before. He looked up, seeing them kiss while lingering over him, Chanhee’s handy impatiently palming over both Sangyeon and Jacob as they worked each other’s pants off, opting to leave their shirts on  _ just in case _ .

Jacob was free first, his hard erection red against the heated air in the tiny cell they were cramped in, already dangerously close to Chanhee’s lips as he turned to look at it. Chanhee couldn’t help but gulp hungrily, remembering this was what he missed out on seeing last time.

Before he delved in, Sangyeon’s fingers gently caught his chin, tilting him up to look at Jacob.

“Look up at him sweetheart, there you go.” He cooed, Chanhee looking under his lashes at Jacob as he took his cock entirely into his mouth.

He began a rhythm, with mouth wet from the kisses just before feeling like heaven around Jacob’s dick. The boy standing groaned into it, keeping his back pressed against the wall as he arched his hips out slightly. One of Chanhee’s hands reached behind, knowing surely by now Sangyeon was pantless too as he mindlessly reached out, feeling his inner thigh until he eventually took Sangyeon’s dick in his hand. It was a stunning sight, Chanhee looking so beautifully flushed against the whiteness of the floor he knelt on and the dark wood enclosing them in this space.

“You always looked so good on your knees, Chanhee.” Jacob praised. It earned a hum from Chanhee’s throat which had Jacob’s hand tying loosely into the threads of Chanhee’s hair.

“But you look even more beautiful with my cock in your mouth.”

Chanhee came off him with a filthy pop, laughing slightly when Jacob groaned at the loss of sensation, and  _ god  _ Jacob just wanted to shove his cock back in and make him shut up. Chanhee turned slightly on his knees, now facing neither of them directly as he stretched his neck to reach Sangyeon’s dick. Pushing his mouth over the tip and down until his dainty fingers unfurled at the base as he hilted to the back of his throat. The movement had Jacob gritting his teeth as he heard Sangyeon moan lowly.

“Guess you’re not such an angel after all.” Jacob commented.

They let Chanhee work between them, his mouth jumping from one cock to the other, tongue collecting spit and precum as he did so. It was filthy, the noises he made with their dicks down his throat vibrated into waves of pleasure which made Jacob and Sangyeon groan and thrust slightly into him. Eventually Jacob picked him up, his palm cradling Chanhee’s chin as he brought the boy to his feet, moving to press two fingers onto his tongue causing Chanhee to whine as he drooled out spit and other bodily fluids from his escapades. 

“Fuck, you’re so hot.” He hissed, savoring the blissed out look on Chanhee’s face when they weren’t even half through with him yet. Chanhee desperately tried to suck at Jacob’s fingers as he loosened his vice on his tongue but Jacob quickly turned him towards Sangyeon who occupied his mouth with his own.

Jacob kissed Chanhee’s shoulder, using the slick he just gathered from Chanhee’s mouth to lubricate Chanhee’s hole. Chanhee moaned into Sangyeon’s mouth in anticipation, Jacob sliding one finger into Chanhee.

The angle was incredibly awkward, and it was obvious as Chanhee became too distracted by the uncomfortable feeling to kiss Sangyeon anymore. They couldn’t lean Chanhee over anything, couldn’t angle his hips further back than they already were and Jacob awkwardly tried to fuck up into him. Sangyeon noticed.

Without even a single word Sangyeon grabbed Chanhee’s thigh, picking it up to rest on his forearm and giving Jacob move room to work with. Chanhee threw his head forward at the sudden change, crying openly onto Sangyeon’s chest.

One finger turned into two, Jacob scissoring him open and it felt so good. Chanhee was so tight around his fingers, making Jacob throb at the thought of pushing his cock into him. He fucked him slowly though, not knowing his tolerance or how he liked it. Chanhee keened into Sangyeon’s shirt, fingers gripping through the material as he cried.

“Are you okay?” Sangyeon muttered, looking down to see the tear stains on his shirt. For a second Jacob worried, worried that they pushed him too far, that they were hurting him-

“Is it too much?” 

“Feels so good, mm-” Chanhee sighed out, earning a quirk of the head from both Jacob and Sangyeon. 

“M-More.” 

“That can be arranged.” Jacob smirked. He pressed his free hand against the small of Chanhee’s back, fucking his fingers up into him quickly making Chanhee’s moans break gutturally in the air.

“ _ Fuck- Oh- Oh my God.”  _ Chanhee’s cries were bliss to the both of them as Sangyeon growled from his chest.

“That’s right baby, call for him. Let him know that you’re ours.”

Jacob lapped up Chanhee’s cries, pressing chaste kisses into his bare shoulders as he curled his fingers into Chanhee’s prostate. His cries became languid, almost silent as he hit that spot over and over again until eventually Jacob couldn’t take it anymore.

“I want to fuck you right here.” Chanhee didn’t even have time to argue as Jacob slipped his fingers out. He lined himself up, angling his hips perfectly as he pushed into Chanhee’s tight hole for the first time, making the boy in the middle gasp as he clutched onto Sangyeon for support.

Sangyeon whispered praise into his ear;  _ you’re doing so well baby, you look so pretty like this, you’re taking him so well. _

Chanhee’s legs tensed as Sangyeon brought a hand onto his waist to help keep him steady until Jacob was all the way inside of him.

“Fuck.” Chanhee was so breathless, letting his head fall back onto Jacob’s chest as he attempted to wrap his haltered leg around Sangyeon, Jacob admired the view of the two of them. Chanhee’s chest began to rise and fall raggedly before Jacob even started.

“You look so beautiful; prettier than any of the statues carved into this place.” Sangyeon complimented as he brushed a thumb over Chanhee’s facial features. His fine nose, perfect cheekbones. “Carved by God himself.” 

Chanhee smiled at the praise, feeling invincible as the two cradled him between their bodies, Sangyeon leaned in to press a tender kiss to his lips before engulfing him in something much more lust filled.

Jacob began to move, cutting their kiss off prematurely as Chanhee rocked his hips back to meet Jacob with a whine into the air. He felt so good, so tight around Jacob’s dick that neither of them were controlling themselves well right now. Sangyeon haltered Chanhee’s leg into the crevice of his elbow, pulling it higher to give Jacob better access as Chanhee cursed at the new angle.

“You think it’s fair that hyung is just watching?” Jacob muttered into Chanhee’s ear. The hot breath against his skin sent shivers over Chanhee’s small body as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, Jacob burying his dick inside of him with slow strokes.

“You should make him feel good too.” Jacob bit down on the nape of Chanhee’s neck, seemingly to spark him into action as Chanhee’s hands slowly untied themselves from the grip around Sangyeon’s shirt and moved down to his dick to massage it.

Sangyeon slowly thrust up into Chanhee’s hands, both of them wrapping around what he could reach from the awkward angle. The confessional box was tiny, too small for three men to fit inside in general, never mind fucking in. Jacob struggled, his head resting on Chanhee’s shoulder as he pressed kisses into his skin, watching his slender hands work over his boyfriend’s cock. He wanted to fuck him so hard, so bad but he just couldn’t get the angle right. He let one of his hands claw at Chanhee’s thigh, the leg still grounding him to the floor as Sangyeon noticed it too.

“Stop moving.” Jacob looked at Sangyeon in confusion when he said that. Within the second Sangyeon’s hand glided over his own, pulling Chanhee’s thigh up into his arm, hooking it just like the other leg and it sent Chanhee spiraling as he was suspended between the two of them.

“Ah  _ fuck _ , please God-” He cursed loudly, so loudly that the two knew if there was anyone else in this building right now they would’ve heard it. Sangyeon couldn’t help but grin at how quickly Chanhee unravelled between them, Jacob gritted through his teeth at the tightness around his cock, Chanhee’s muscles stretching around him, practically sucking him in as he began to move again.

“‘m not gonna last long.” Jacob managed to huff, biting down on Chanhee’s shoulder to create leverage for himself to thrust up slowly into him once more.

Chanhee whined, he moaned and writhed as his legs began to shake from pleasure. His hands were back to clawing Sangyeon’s shirt and he thanked the lord above too that Chanhee’s nails weren’t long enough to cause damage as he sank into his skin past his shirt. It was intense, Chanhee’s eyes closing over as he couldn’t focus on anything else, Jacob speeding up just a little to chase his high.

Sangyeon moved in closer, stretching Chanhee’s legs wider, his body causing friction against Chanhee’s dick as he hung between them helplessly. He felt like he was going to be split open. Being fucked breathless by Jacob as his hands wandered down to Sangyeon’s dick again.

“Do you think one day you can take both of us, baby? At the same time?” Sangyeon mused, watching as Chanhee desperately tried to open his eyes and look at Sangyeon as he said that but the pleasure in his body was overwhelming him. The thought was enough though, Chanhee beginning to writhe against Jacob’s chest, causing Jacob to swivel inside of him, grinding almost.

“Yeah, we’d love to split you open. Fuck you so hard at the same time like the whore you are.”  Jacob hissed into his ear. It was enough to end him, the dirty talk, the thoughts of taking both of their dicks at the same time when right now Jacob alone was able to make him feel this good. Chanhee let out a wanton cry.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna-” He babbled over and over like a broken record. Thrashing almost violently against the grip of Sangyeon’s arms as he came, Jacob angled his hips a little more as he pounded up into him hard enough for Chanhee’s entire body to become numb with pleasure. He was spent. Projecting beautiful moans into the open air between the two of them, Jacob almost stumbled back as Chanhee turned like a vice grip around his cock and he almost lost control too.

His hips faltered, resting his upper back against the wall as Chanhee did his best to cling onto Sangyeon for support. Weak arms laced around Sangyeon’s neck as he held his thighs apart, Jacob roughly thrusting up into him, hands gripping tightly onto Chanhee’s hips until he came muttering obscenities under his breath.

He pulled out. Chanhee clung to Sangyeon as if his life depended on it, exhausted from Jacob fucking him and then some. But the moment Jacob moved back Sangyeon lined himself up. A delicate ‘ _ no please’  _ passing Chanhee’s lips as he felt Sangyeon’s much larger cock press at his sensitive entrance, making his toes curl in anticipation of being fucked again.

“ _ Yess.”  _ Chanhee hissed as Sangyeon pushed into him, the stretch easier than Jacob but nevertheless it made him shake from overstimulation. He moaned longingly, losing his power to keep himself clinging onto Sangyeon as he bottomed out, Jacob quickly taking over the duty to hold Chanhee in place to be fucked.

The noise was filthy, Sangyeon began to move in Chanhee’s already cum filled ass. It rang through the air like the bells during mass, the only thing any of them could hear outside of Chanhee’s long, breathy moans. 

But they didn’t have time to waste with slow and sensual, Jacob had used most of it up. Sangyeon sped the pace up quickly, bouncing Chanhee on his cock with every deep thrust into him as he spread his legs impossibly further apart, enjoying the stretch around his cock that came with it. Chanhee was defenseless, being fucked hard as he lay against Jacob’s chest heaving for his breath back. Jacob simply watched with his own panted breaths as his boyfriend fucked into Chanhee like a toy to be played with, while Chanhee writhed and tried to clamp his legs closed as it became too much for him.

“You’re doing so well baby.” Jacob soothed him, helping to keep Chanhee’s hips still as he fought against another painful orgasm. Sangyeon’s grip around his thighs was too strong, having no problem keeping the weaker boy in place as he pistoned up into him.

“You’re the prettiest thing in the world right now, so good for us.” Jacob cooed as he ran a hand through Chanhee’s sweat soaked hair. Chanhee spluttered out a cry, unable to form words anymore as tears fell openly, Chanhee shaking as his muscles tensed up from lack of energy and oxygen going to them. Jacob pressed open kisses to his ear, muttering praise and compliments as if they were his native tongue.

“Ah fuck-” Sangyeon groaned, feeling Chanhee tighten around him as clearly Jacob’s praise was working a treat. Sangyeon leans back, letting his hips and arms take Chanhee’s fragile, lightweight body so he could look at both of them as he came.

He came with a stutter, his hips jutting up into Chanhee deeply, making the boy throw his head back against Jacob. Jacob watched in utmost curiosity, seeing Sangyeon bit into his lip to keep his orgasm quiet as he slowed his hips down. His orgasm leaked out almost instantly, disgustingly messy as Sangyeon pulled out and left Jacob to hold onto Chanhee as he let go of his legs.

Chanhee was heavy against him, Jacob cradling him by his waist to keep him standing as his feet touched the floor for the first time in a while as Sangyeon immediately picked up his pants from around his ankles and fastened them back up. 

“So good, so good.” Jacob soothed into Chanhee’s hair as he came down from his high. Sangyeon took a pack of mini wet wipes he had conveniently brought along out of his pocket and promptly cleaned Chanhee up.

Even cleaning him up was overwhelming, Chanhee was whimpering at every delicate touch as Jacob held him firmly. They redressed him, Jacob’s hands straightening out Chanhee’s shirt as Sangyeon leaned down to lace his feet through his pants once more.

“I hate both of you.” Were the first words Chanhee uttered soberly after everything was over. The two couldn’t help but laugh as they opened the door, clambering out and back into the suddenly too open church.

“We know.” Jacob smirked, his hands still wrapped around Chanhee’s waist as the boy was clearly still jelly legged from the ordeal, Jacob attempted to press a kiss to Chanhee’s temple but it was quickly swatted away by the boy in question.

“I can’t believe you made me do that, in church of all places!” He hissed, but his small smile didn’t go unnoticed by either of them.

“Would you rather it be somewhere else?” Sangyeon retorted as if this was the most normal of conversations to be had as they walked out of the house of God they just sullied.

Chanhee blushed, refusing to answer that question for multiple reasons; he was tired, embarrassed, and he was very much hoping that there would be another time somewhere else too but he didn’t want to get too optimistic.

“I can never show my face in here again.” Chanhee whined dramatically, hiding his face already. “What if somebody heard us?”

“That’s fine.” Sangyeon smirked back to him, reaching a hand out to help the staggering boy down the church steps.

“We’ll just find a church you don’t go to next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> if u liked please kudos/comment ily guys <3 
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/connahquay) | [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/connahquay)


End file.
